Demon in Itself
by 300PASTA
Summary: The Beilschmidt brothers were demon hunters. But one night after losing all of his men to a demon, Gilbert finds a red crystal that really matches his eyes ... oh, and soon turns his world upside down. Now he's got the FBI, the Vatican, and the Demon King on his tail. But not to worry, the awesome Gilbert knows what he's doing! I don't think Ludwig agrees though. PruHun FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Its 300PASTA here With a few important messages!**

**First off, this story does have many pairings but not really yaoi that I know many (crazy amount of) people like. Sorry, I don't hate yaoi. I actually only dislike USUK, Franada, PruCan, and Spamano. Yeah, I know those are the most popular but what can I say? I'm weird.**

**Also, this will be a PruHun fanfic. I'm not sure about the other pairings though. We shall see.**

**Another thing, this chapter is only the beginning. PLEASE bare with me. I have to make a bunch of introductions in the first chapter so its longer than most. I apologize. I promise the story is better than the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But if there are any OCs they are most likely mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

Demons are deadly creatures of darkness. They feed on and harass humans in any way they please and take on many forms, some we cannot comprehend. Demons should be stopped. They should be killed. They should not coexist with humans.

"Our job is to kill all demons and protect our loved ones! With the help and funding from the Vatican in Rome, Italy, Catholics, Protestants, Buddhists, and Lutherans can work together to fulfill our jobs as demon hunters. We fight together, eat together, stick together. When there is a demon we need to kill, we shall slay it without question."

The small class of children listened to their instructor with wide eyes. One in particular seemed to be leaning in, ears attentive and listening to the awesomeness of the demon hunting process. His red eyes grew in excitement and his pale skin showed the tiniest hint of pink.

"You all will someday become full-fledged demon hunters. My job is to teach you what you need to know. You will learn how to use guns with special types of demon killing bullets. You will learn how to fight with swords and weapons of all kinds. You will learn the ways of demons and learn their weaknesses." The instructor adjusted his glasses. "Once you become true demon hunters, you will be separated into different squads, each with one squad leader." He cocked an eyebrow at the young excited, albino child. "Who knows, maybe one of you will become a squad leader."

The boy smiled at that.

"You will be given your orders from the Vatican through the Advisors of your Division. Our Division in West Germany. But before all that, let us help you obtain your skills necessary for demon hunting. This training is intense, harsh, and dangerous. And it starts, right now."

_10 years later ..._

"So, where is this freak of nature, _leader_?" Thomas Hunwik asked his squad leader, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The night sky loomed over head and the moon provided the small squad with some form of light. Gilbert was the leader of the tiny (but awesome) squad of five demon hunters. It consisted of Thomas, Beau, Marcus, and his own little brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Hunting demons for the Vatican wouldn't be the same without his squad mates in Gilbert's opinion and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"We are tiny but AWESOME!" The 'Prussian' had always said.

Tonight was yet another demon hunt. A few demons had been spotted just outside of Venice, Italy in the forest area. Gilbert and his squad were assigned to the mission of bringing them down.

"Kesesese! I never knew you thought of me so highly," Gilbert responded, giving Thomas a grin.

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. "… I'm guessing you didn't catch the sarcasm."

"Uh? What sarcasm?"

"Nothing, Gil." With a sigh, Thomas walked off to talk with Ludwig who was on high alert just a few feet ahead.

"Tell the awesome me this instant!" Gilbert demanded.

"No thanks."

Gilbert pouted like a child but still looked around for any signs of demons. Marcus snickered at the sight of Gilbert and Thomas but was slapped on the shoulder by Beau. "Shut up and keep on look out," grunted Beau.

Ludwig, hearing the two nodded. "Yes, we should all keep looking. It's so dark out I can hardly see a thing. Should we split up Gil?"

Gilbert shook his head, now serious. "No, we're stronger when together and I don't want to lose any men tonight."

Seemingly okay with that answer, Ludwig continued looking, his gun lifted high. One thing that was similar about the two German brothers other than that they like neat clothing, was that they both chose guns as their weapon of choice. Ludwig always had a love for guns. Before his grandpa died, he used a gun to slay demons as well.

_Grandpa … I hope you are resting in peace right now,_ thought the German. It was all his grandfather's fault he was in this demon hunting mess. The least he could do was be at rest. However, Ludwig wouldn't be surprised if he was too busy haunting Gilbert at the moment. The two never really got along.

Ludwig had not noticed that he had fallen into step with the rest of his squad members who were now huddled close. What was that feeling he was getting? Was there a demon close by?

Suddenly, Gilbert froze and stretched out a hand, keeping Ludwig from going any further. "They're here," he whispered, a slight frown was evident on the albino's features.

Everyone's heads shot up in high alert. A rustling sound was heard ... but from where?

Gilbert's eyes darted left and right, over and over. He hoisted his gun up, now ready to fire. A slight breeze was coming in from the left. Gilbert frowned. "Was the wind always that harsh?" he murmured, feeling the air push against his face. No, of course not. The wind wasn't blowing earlier at all.

Glancing at his little brother, he spoke, "Left."

"Left?" asked Ludwig but before he could get an answer a piercing noise plowed their ears and two talons swooped down and tried to grasp Ludwig's shoulders. The German ducked immediately as the talon missed. Whatever it belonged to flew back up into the night sky. Its red eyes tinged with hunger and hate.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?"

"Left," was Gilbert's blunt answer.

"Oh."

"Get down!" ordered Marcus as the creature closed in on them again. Now it could be seen more clearly in the moonlight. Its dark human body was covered here and there with feathers and its dark wings swooshed against the cool night air.

Gilbert and the others plunged into the grass. The talons missed again.

Standing up, Gilbert aimed for the giant human/bird and fired. "What are you waiting for, Luddy?! Shoot the damn thing!"

Ludwig jumped to his feet and shot a continuous round of bullets at the demon. Marcus followed suit. "Die bastard!"

Then another demon appeared, casting a dark shadow over the hunters.

* * *

_Time skip ..._

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what? Does this have to do with Beilschmidt?"

"Yeah, they say he lost his whole squad to a demon last night."

"His whole squad? I thought his forces were stronger than that."

"They say the only one who survived was his little brother."

"Ludwig right? Lucky bastard."

The news spread fast. Soon the whole Demon hunter division camp heard about it. But Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't care. Why would someone as awesome as him care what others were saying?

_But they speak the truth_ _…_ A little voice in Gilbert's head said so_. You _did_ lose your squad last night. You _did_ lose your best friends. And it was all your fault._

Gilbert gritted his teeth at the voice. He didn't want to believe they were dead. After all they had been through it didn't feel right to suddenly label them as dead men, but it happened right before his eyes. The demon tore off Marcus' head. It pierced through Beau's heart. It-

"Bruder?"

Gilbert lifted his head and faced his little brother. Ludwig stood in the door way to Gilbert's dorm and sighed. "Bruder, we need to go."

"Go where?" asked the albino. He lay, sprawled across his unmade bed. His eyes looked puffy from all the tears he shed the night before.

"The Advisors want to have a word with you. If the situation is really serious they might send you to the Vatican in Rome," Ludwig responded glancing away from his brother.

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. "Why would it be that serious? Many people have lost their … you know. Why should I be treated differently?"

"I don 't know but I don't like what I'm hearing around here. They say the demon we faced last night is important," said Ludwig, approaching his brother and sitting next to him. His forehead creased as his mind wondered what the Vatican could be thinking.

"I wonder …" Gilbert grunted and sat up. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled something sharp out. " … Does _this_ have something to do with it?"

"What?" asked his brother. Ludwig jumped a little when he saw the ruby red crystal in Gilbert's hand. It was at least the size of a baseball and it glimmered as the albino moved it side to side. "Where did you get that?"

"Last night, when I killed one of those demons, it dropped this."

"But what is it?"

"Uh … a crystal…?"

Ludwig face palmed. "I mean what is its purpose."

Gilbert shrugged and stared at it. Its color matched his eyes perfectly. "Last night, when I told one of the Advisors there was nothing left from the attack, I lied."

"Why would you lie?"

"I wanted to keep the stone. There's something about it, Luddy." Gilbert continued to examine it. "And that demon that killed my friends was trying to protect this at all costs. Whatever it is, it's important. And I vow on this stone that I will get my revenge on that beast."

As Ludwig looked up at his brother, he could see the hatred burning in his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips curved downward. A grim look indeed.

Glancing back at his brother, Gilbert murmured, "I'm sorry, Lud. I'm sorry I couldn't save them. I-I'm such a failure … I-"

"There is no need to apologize bruder. It is alright … I should've been more useful to you. I was right next to Marcus. I could've saved him … I am the one who is sorry."

Gilbert stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"Come on, Bruder. We need to go, now." Ludwig stood up and headed for the door, expecting his brother to follow. Gilbert complied and slipped the red crystal into his pocket. Unknown to the albino, the crystal glowed brightly as he followed after his brother.

* * *

The Beilschmidt brothers made their way out of the dorms and into the Advisor's Hall. Awaiting them at the wide decorative, meeting doors stood a lady with dark hair and olive eyes. She wore traditional Vietnamese clothing and something told Gilbert she was angry. Her shoes continuously tapped on the hard floor impatiently.

Once the two were less than a few feet away she asked, "Where the hell were you? I've been standing here for more than fifteen minutes and the Advisors have been in there longer."

"Luddy is too slow!" Gilbert chuckled.

"No, I'm pretty sure you just didn't want to get your lazy ass out of bed." She grinned and glanced at Ludwig. "So what was it this time? Did you drag him?"

Gilbert frowned. "Shut up, Lien! He didn't drag the awesome me!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever …" Becoming serious again, she hooked her arm with Gilbert's and muttered, "Do you still have that crystal?"

"Of course I have it!" he whispered back.

"H-Hold on …" stuttered Ludwig. "She knows?"

Gilbert frowned. "It's not my fault. She just has a keen eye."

"He couldn't sneak that item passed me even if he tried," stated Lien. She took a deep breath and before she opened the huge doors she said, "I'd keep that thing safe and hidden if I were you. I think the advisors plan to do something with it."

Before Gilbert could ask what she meant, Lien had opened the doors. Soon he was facing many stern faces he recognized. The men and women sat at an oval table with papers piled on top of one another.

The room's occupants didn't seem to notice him at first. Finally, a man with grayish hair and a black tunic exclaimed a little too happily. "Ah, Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure."

Gilbert didn't even bother saying the pleasure was all his. He knew the old man didn't really mean what he was saying. After being squad leader for a while you soon realize how full of shit the advisors really are.

Lien whispered a gentle good luck before unhooking their arms and walking out of the room. Ludwig patted his brother's shoulder quickly before following after her.

"Beilschmidt," began a woman with tan skin and bright blonde hair. "You are fully aware of why you were called here?"

He nodded. His goofy smile was completely erased in front of these people. "I lost two thirds of my squad last night."

"Are you _fully_ aware?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

The lady sighed. "I guess you are not _fully_ aware."

"Well, I might once you tell me," Gilbert grunted. He had no time for these people and their stupid riddles.

"Last night, you reported that there was nothing left behind from the fight. Is that correct?" asked another man.

Lien was right. _They want to know about the stone, _thought Gilbert as he answered emotionlessly, "That it correct."

No one responded immediately but after a short 3 seconds another old man asked, "You did not … find anything?"

"Sir, what is there to find? May I ask, what were you hoping to find in the fight that took away my men?"

The same woman with the blonde hair stood up. "Beilschmidt, you are not permitted to ask those quest-"

"A rare crystal."

Gilbert cocked his eyebrow at a man just a little older than him who was seated to the far right.

"The crystal is something of high importance," explained the man. "And we want it."

Gilbert scoffed earning a few glares. "Of what importance does a rare crystal show, anyway?"

"We have said all that we can."

Gilbert frowned at this. They were hiding something … AGAIN. Why did they need the red crystal anyway? Why was it so important? For some reason, Gilbert didn't like the idea of handing it over to the Advisors. They were hiding too many secrets and they didn't deserve the stone worthy of being called awesome. Something in his brain told him he should hold on to it and keep it. Plus the stone went well with his awesome red eyes.

"That's all you can say?" the Albino scowled. "Are you keeping secrets again?" he asked in a way that resembled a parent disapproving of his/her child's activities. "Tsk, tsk."

Another lady slammed a hand onto the table. "Beilschmidt you should be treating us with respect-"

"I should … but I won't," he told them with his usual sly grin.

The lady growled but before she could speak again a smaller man said, "Beilschmidt did you see anything after the battle?"

"Wait, are you calling the awesome me a liar?!" he asked with hardly any shock.

"Answer the question," the man next to him demanded. "Did you or did you not see anything after the battle?"

"I don't know, did you see Big Bird?"

"We're being serious!"

Gilbert shook his head. "Listen, whatever it is you're looking for seems important and I want to know why. I won't give you an answer unless you tell me."

The room grew silent. The advisors gave each other nervous glances. Were they going to tell him? Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at them and folded his arms to as if to say, 'I'm waiting'.

The man who was first to speak, stood. "Alright Beilschmidt, you get your wish. But you must answer the question."

Many gasped at this. One woman rose to her feet and shouted. "We are not going to tell this … this idiot child the importance of such an object! We can't trust him!"

"I agree!" seconded another man.

Many gave their own 'ayes!' or nodded in agreement. This made Gilbert frown. "Fine! Then I won't give it to you!" he exclaimed childishly.

Everyone froze and stared at him. Gilbert froze as well and finally realized what he had just revealed. _Shit!_

"I mean …"

"So you do have it!" one lady happily declared as if she had one the election for president.

"No I don't!" Gilbert contradicted.

"Beilschmidt, we need the crystal. Please, hand it over. It is important." A man with a gray bushy beard and a walking stick, approached the Albino. "If you have it with you at the moment, please hand it over."

Gilbert studied the man a little before responding. The man looked … wrong. Something told Gilbert that to trust him would be the worst mistake of his life. It was just a stone and if these stupid Advisors were getting all worked up about it then it must be special. While it was true that Gilbert felt some sort of bond with the stone, he didn't try to think too much about it. Now that he was in a situation like this it was hard _not_ to think about it.

_Give it to the bastard advisor and probably never see it again and maybe even find the Vatican destroyed three days later (Hey! It could happen) or keep it and find out its true purpose before handing it over to some people I barely know_.

Gilbert's mind raced through all possibilities. What would happen if he kept it? What would happen if he gave it away?

Finally, the albino sighed and reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. Once it was out of his pocket it shined brightly across the room. The red color almost a little blinding. Gilbert could hear gasps throughout the room but his mind was too busy wondering: _how the heck did it begin to glow?_

Gilbert stared down at it. It was … It was beautiful and it emitted great energy. What the hell was it anyway? His curiosity was almost too much to bare.

"Well done my boy! Well done!" the man in front of him exclaimed with a power hungry smile. "Now, give it to me," he ordered, holding out his hand towards the crystal.

Gilbert gazed down at the man's old hand and then glanced at his face. His eyes were lustful. To the albino Demon hunter it was an ugly sight. "A-Alright," he muttered. Slowly Gilbert moved the crystal towards the man's hand. In return the man smiled eagerly.

But before it could reach his hand, Gilbert pulled it back and gave him a smug grin. "I don't think I want to give you this."

"W-Wha-?"

Almost immediately Gilbert pushed open the meeting room's doors and raced out, crystal still in hand. The room's occupants were in complete and utter shock but soon recovered and sounded the camp's alarm.

Gilbert chuckled maniacally and continued down the hallway. "I AM AWESOME!" he cheered.

Suddenly a blond head of hair appeared from behind a corner and stared at the albino in surprise. "Bruder? What are you-"

"Come on Luddy!" Gilbert grabbed hold of his little brother's hand, making him run along with him.

"Bruder … Why are you running? What are you running from?" asked Ludwig. When he didn't get his answer, his brow creased. "Don't tell me this has something to do with the alarms."

"Those stupid Advisor bastards wanted the Awesome crystal and, well, I didn't give it to them! Kesesese!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"You idiot! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you give it to them?!"

"Long story short, they're assholes and I don't trust them! And since we're bruders and you're the responsible one, you have to take care of me! So you're coming with me!"

"To where?"

" … I don't know! But wherever we go, it can't be here!" Gilbert chuckled again, making his brother sigh.

"Gilbert!"

The two German brother looked to see Lien not too far ahead. She smiled at him and quickly threw him something small and black. Letting go of Ludwig's hand he easily caught it and gave her a questioning look.

"Put that in your pocket! And stay safe! I don't want to find out you were confiscated any time soon, got it?!" She shouted as they passed her.

Gilbert nodded slightly, still confused and sped up with his brother on his tail. The two could hear shouting behind them. It seemed to grow distant as the two found their way outside, passing others who had no idea what was going on.

Finally reaching the trees not too far from the camp, the two slowed down ever so slightly. They maintained a constant speed until they were sure no one was chasing them anymore.

The two panted and gasped for a nice breath of fresh air. Gilbert plopped down on the cold grass, smiling. "That was awesome! Let's do that again!"

"Bruder …" Ludwig sighed, "… Are you insane?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" He grinned. "Kesesese…"

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Ludwig sat next to his brother. "Now what?"

Gilbert didn't reply.

"You got both of us into this mess, bruder, and I'm too confused to think of a way out of it."

"We keep going."

"Huh?"

"We keep going." The albino stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the camp.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow at his brother but followed after him, murmuring, "I really hope you know what you're doing, bruder."

* * *

**Sooooo ... How was the first chapter? I hope it wasn't too fast paced and I hope it wasn't bad. If you were wondering if Lien was an OC or not, she isn't. Lien is my human name for Vietnam. Usually I use Ly but I notice that Lien is also used a lot so I'm just sticking with Lien. Plus that name seems more appropriate for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here's another chapter! School is out for me now and I'm just really happy. And for those who are reading this chapter, I thank you for continuing this story. This chappie actually has more of the Hetalia characters in it ... with some OCs. (But don't worry, they're side characters).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. You probably already know that though.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"ELIZAVETA!"

A young woman with brown wavy hair and olive eyes, wearing revealing dark clothes, jumped at the sound of her name being said in such an angry manner.

Hesitantly she looked down the chamber hallway and sighed. What did he want now? As she made her way towards her destination, the torches that hung from the murky black hall began to flicker violently.

Her high heel boots harshly clanked against the stone floors and her hips swayed side to side as she continued forward. A small tail with two points at the end of it stuck out from her dress.

She halted once she reached two wooden doors. They towered over her. Quickly she fixed her long hair and combed it out with her polished finger nails. She untangled strands of hair from the two horns that stuck out from the top of her head. Finally ready, she pushed open the twin doors and entered the hallowed hall. No it was more like a narrow throne room.

A large carpet spread from the door and deeper into the room. Old chandeliers hung loosely from the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, the demonic lady walked down the red carpet. Holding her chest up proudly and breathing steadily seemed like the smartest thing to do. Showing cowardice around _him_ only made it even more embarrassing.

Once she reached the end of the run way she bowed slightly to the towering figure over her. "Elizaveta, have you gotten word of the disaster at hand?"

"The disaster at hand?" she questioned the shadowy figure. "No, I haven't sir."

"I'm sure you know about the Crimson Key correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. You were supposed to have received it yesterday."

"You are right. I was _supposed_ to receive it. But as you can see it is nowhere to be seen. What does that tell you?"

"That you didn't receive it."

"Yes, do you understand what I want you to do?"

"Yes, sir. But where shall I look?" she asked. She was losing her patience very quickly. "The Crimson Key could be anywhere. We don't know where it was last seen so it's impossible to-"

"It's in the possession of a human named Gilbert Beilschmidt."

She cocked a curious eyebrow. "How did you-?"

"You will confiscate this Gilbert human and bring me the Crimson Key, right?"

"Yes."

"Now, Elizaveta, you may go. Leave."

Elizaveta bowed her head and quickly raced out of the room. The doors mysteriously closed behind her as she continued down the hall.

"Miss Elizaveta!"

The lady did not turn around as a familiar man fell in step with her. She grinned, noticing his presence. "What can I do for you Roderich?"

The man adjusted his glasses. "That's what I wanted to ask you. Did the Majesty give you a mission again? He's been doing that a lot lately."

Elizaveta nodded. "Yes, he did give me a mission. I have to go retrieve something that he has lost," she scoffed at the thought. Roderich had always known how much she disliked the Demon King. He didn't know exactly why but just mentioning him in front of her made the beautiful demon frown in disgust.

"Is this about the Crimson Key?" Roderich asked.

"It is."

The two were soon at the edge of the castle. Elizaveta turned to say goodbye to Roderich. His face looked slightly troubled.

_I don't want her to leave just yet!_ He thought to himself. _I want to stay in her presence a little longer! _

"W-Would it be alright if I accompanied you Miss Elizaveta?" he asked quickly, almost jumbling up his words. She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave the other demon a sly smile.

"Oh, Roddy," she giggled, amused. "Look, you are such a nice guy but … I'm distracted right now. Perhaps I will see you tonight."

He glanced down at his shoes, his face was now bright red in embarrassment. Had she just … rejected him? _No, of course not. She just said she was distracted at the moment. If I went with her I'd just get in her way._

His head shot back up. "A-Alright. T-Tonight then-"

He stopped when he realized she had left while he was lost in thought. She didn't even say goodbye.

"Ha ha!"

Roderich spun around immediately and found himself glaring at a man in front of him with long, blonde, choppy hair and light green eyes. The man was smiling but just barely.

"What do you want Vash?" growled Roderich at the sight of his cousin.

"At first I was surprised that you of all people got turned into a demon but now I'm even more surprised that you could fall in love with someone like her," said the other man.

Roderich fumed. "L-Love?! I-I guess you could say that but-"

"Spare me your sorry excuse. Your blushy face is already hard to look at."

"There is nothing wrong with my face!"

Vash grunted. "Well, whatever. In any case, even though I hate you it doesn't change the fact that before we were demons we were once cousins so let me give you some advice." He leaned gently against the wall as he spoke. "Don't get tangled up with her. She's trouble. I know what she's really like. A real devil if you ask me."

"Don't talk about her in such a manner!" Roderich demanded. Vash just rolled his eyes in response and kept on talking. "Do you know why she and the Demon King can't stand each other? They are two dominating forces. The Demon King likes to order people around and have everything his way. She's the same. And when two people who want it all are in the same room, there's hell to pay."

Roderich shook his head. "S-She's not like that. You aren't around her as much as I am. She's not what you say she is-"

"I may not be around her a lot in the castle but we are always assigned to missions together. I've seen what she can do. She's a devil woman. She's even worthy of being a Demon _Queen_." Vash paused. "Well, she's not as strong as me but she _is_ vicious."

Roderich gave his cousin a disapproving look. "I don't care what you say. If anything, you're as bad as she is."

Vash frowned. "Well at least I have something humane to protect. I have Lili to protect!"

"Really? When is the last time you visited her anyway?"

" … Why should I tell you?"

Roderich scoffed. "See, you're too busy with assignments from the Majesty that you don't even have time to see your precious sister! You aren't protecting anything!" And with that spoken, the man adjusted his glasses once more and walked off, leaving Vash alone in the darkness.

Vash let out a low growl as he stared at Roderich's retreating back. "You'll see, Roderich," he murmured. "One day, that woman will break your heart and when that day comes I won't allow you to come crying to me."

The man sauntered off into the opposite direction, still angry with his demonic cousin.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones

Occupation: FBI Agent

Birth Date: July 4, 1992

The tall bald man cocked an eyebrow at the blonde teen not even glancing back at the card he was holding. "You expect me to believe you're an FBI agent?"

"Dude, I'm telling the truth! It's not fake, I swear!" cried the boy in front of him. He jumped up and down and pouted. As he did so, his glasses slid down his nose even more.

"Rrrrright."

"I'm serious! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm an awesome FBI agent!" he declared a little too loudly. "Now let me in!"

He tried to move passed the tall man before him but was blocked every single time.

"I'm gonna hit ya!" threatened the boy.

"Try it."

"I'm gonna do it! I swear!"

"Really?"

"Here it comes!"

"Hit me with your best shot little kid."

The boy smirked and got ready to pound the guy in the stomach. "1 … 2 … 3!"

"NO!"

A loud scream caused the two to stop. Another man wearing a black uniform ran towards them, a frantic look was plastered on his face.

"Don't you dare, Jones!" ordered the newcomer. He frowned at the boy and then faced the tall man. "Do you know how high of a rank this 'boy' has?! And his strength is unbelievable! You would've been killed if I hadn't stopped him!"

"M-Mr. Bartly!" exclaimed the shocked man. "S-So he really _is_ an FBI agent?"

"Of course the idiot is!" Turning back to Alfred Mr. Bartly said, "Listen, Mr. Ross wants you in his office right now. He's losing his patience. Now skiddadle!"

Alfred found himself being pushed forward by the man and frowned. "I would've already been in his office if it wasn't for the big guy!"

"No one cares, now hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" Alfred hastily walked away from the two men and opened the twin doors leading into the White house. He made his way down a narrow hall way and stopped in front of two closed doors. Hesitantly he knocked on them.

"Come in," responded a voice from inside.

Alfred opened the doors and stepped in. "Good afternoon sir. Alfred F. Jones speaking!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"God, you took long," frowned the gentleman sitting at the small desk in front of him. "Close those doors."

Alfred did as he was told and faced the man once again. "You wanted to see me Mr. Ross?"

"Yes … you _do_ know about … um … demons, correct?" asked Mr. Ross.

"Demons? Of course. Don't we have one of our own Demon hunting divisions in Washington DC?"

The man nodded. "Yes, we do. You see, not just a few days ago, three obnoxious demons attacked one of our Military bases. Our military took them down of course but, they … they threatened us."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Um … doesn't their very existence threaten us?"

"No, that's not what I meant. They told our men that the 'Demon King' was planning to take control of all humans or something like that. They threatened every world government by saying that they'd attack and end all of our civilizations with the … uh … Crimson Key."

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"It's a crystal. A red crystal with unlimited power … Well, that's what the word is, at least."

"So … basically it's a mineral?"

"No! It's not just some mineral! It has the power to destroy us all! It has the power to destroy our government!" Mr. Ross sighed and leaned back into his chair. "That's where you come in. I need you to take Vice commander, Robert Lee, Lieutenant Bradly, and Agent Natalie with you to England."

"England?"

"Yes, we already scheduled a meeting date for you to talk with the Parliament. All you have to do, is convince these men to agree with an alliance. This doesn't just involve demon hunters anymore. It's about time we took a stand. The President agrees as well."

"Wait, wait … I'm a little confused-"

Mr. Ross immediately cut him off and handed him a pile of papers. "Here are the documents needed for this mission. Take it and get out."

Alfred took hold of the papers. "Fine … you don't have to be so rude about it …"

Mr. Ross sent Alfred a glare, making the blonde boy leap towards the door. "OKAY, okay! I'm leaving!"

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Screamed Gilbert at the top of his lungs. This caused a flock of birds to fly away. "Kesesese … So where do we go?"

Ludwig sighed. "I don't know. I asked you the same question not too long ago and you said-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I said. But I was just trying to sound cool. Now I'm serious. Where do we go?"

The two finally had reached a road but it was practically empty. Ludwig frowned. "You're serious right now? Really?"

"YES! Just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm not serious!"

At this, his brother rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't roll your eyes at me little bruder! I'm awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed. Ludwig didn't even try to respond. This didn't seem to worry Gilbert at all. The two Germans walked on in silence until finally the 'awesome' one made a suggestion. "Hey! How about this?! We can go see Lili!" He nodded as if agreeing with himself. "Yeah, that's it! We haven't see her in so long! Plus she's probably feeling lonely in that big house, all alone, you know … with Vash now being a demon and all …"

"But wouldn't going there put her in danger?" Ludwig asked.

"I doubt it!" He grinned happily. "Come on Lud! I'm sure she'd love to see us again!"

"Yes, and I would _love_ to see her again too, but- … Bruder, I didn't mean it like that! Stop wiggling your eyebrows at me!" Ludwig sighed as his brother continued to cock a knowing eyebrow at him. "Listen, I'm not sure if going to Lili's is such a bright idea."

"It is! Believe me!"

"It's really hard to do so."

"Shut up!" Gilbert grabbed hold of his brother's hand and began to drag him along. "Come on, little bruder! TO SWITZERLAND!"

* * *

**There goes the end of the second chapter. Also, when they mention England I bet it was pretty obvious that Arthur would be coming up soon. XD**

**So ... um ... yeah ... Reviews are welcome? (For some reason it feels awkward to say that). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs**

* * *

Lien faced the crowd of smiling people. The auditorium was full of proud faces and people cheering her name. Was this really happening?

Lien would've pinched herself if it hadn't been for one of the Advisors who grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her onto the wooden stage. All lights and eyes were on her. An older man, another Advisor, stood at the podium on the other side of the stage. Abruptly the room went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! We have come today to acknowledge someone's skill and achievements. But first let me say this: We are all troubled by the fact that one of our own has betrayed us. He lied to us and had tried to kill me and my fellow advisors. He threatened our own division. Gilbert Beilschmidt has betrayed not just me but all of you."

_Bull shit, _thought Lien as she listened to the man. _I _know_ he didn't try to kill anyone._

"Him and his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt are now no longer worthy to be called Demon Hunters … but enough about those traitors. It is time for someone else to take the stage." His bright eyes faced Lien. "Lien, congratulations. Because of her talents and great skill, from today onward, Lien is now officially a member of the Vatican-" Suddenly there was an uproar. Everyone began clapping their hands and shouting with glee. Lien's eyes widened in shock. They were … happy for her?

No one dared to try and stop the people in the audience who were cheering and for once, she was extremely happy. Her heart was beating fast and her face flushed a bright red. She could feel herself sweating like a guilty man at court. What was this feeling in her stomach? Whatever it was, it felt great.

Her broad smile widened and she waved to her fellow co-workers. "Thank you!" she shouted. "Thank you so much!"

_Time skip …._

"Lien! Congratulations!" Came a shout.

After unlocking her bedroom door she turned and spotted two men she was familiar with waving at her. They were smiling happily her way, before running off to get drunk like the rest of their friends. Lien smiled at this and walked into her room. Once inside, she locked the door and plummeted into the bed comforter.

Hesitantly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black device. A communicator. For some reason, she really wanted to contact Gilbert but … _I can't contact him first. He has to be the one to initiate the call. I need to know he can trust me enough to contact me. _

She yawned and rolled over on her bed, still staring at the communicator.

_I hope those two idiots are alright,_ were her last thoughts before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shouted Alfred. He and three others stood before two men in uniforms.

"We're sorry sir, but the Parliament refuses to speak with you," said one man.

Alfred frowned. "We already scheduled a meeting and everything!"

" … They still don't wish to speak with you."

The other man sighed. "Listen kid, leave this demon threat to the Demon Hunters. They can handle it. It's not our business."

"No, you listen! They are threatening all of us. They are threatening all of our governments! They want to end us! It's not just some stray demon feeling in the mood to eat human flesh! This is a declaration of war for god sakes!" Alfred exclaimed.

However the two men did not budge. Alfred glowered at them. Agent Natalie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Jones, they do not wish to speak to us. For now, let's report back to Washington and go to our Quarters for the night."

He shook his head. "I traveled the Atlantic Ocean despite how much I hate the sea, for this shit?" He growled.

"Language, Mr. Jones," warned Lieutenant Bradly.

"I know, I'm not a child, Bradly." Alfred stared at the men almost pleading them to let him in but they would not be swayed. Finally, Alfred broke eye contact and sighed, "Fine, we'll be leaving. If Parliament won't ally with us, we'll get someone else to help us."

Before the four Americans could walk away however, a loud "Wait!" resounded throughout the hall.

Alfred and the three others turned around to face another British man, wearing a suit. Alfred took the time to examine him. He had bushy eyebrows … wait, no … those were caterpillars. Why the heck were there caterpillars on his face?

The man's green eyes glimmered at him. "I wouldn't mind, helping you folks out."

"You?" questioned Alfred.

The two men at the door gasped in surprise. "But, Detective Kirkland, sir, this demon business can be handled by-"

"The Demon Hunters, yes, I heard you earlier," interrupted the short blonde haired man. "But what if these men have a point? What if these demons truly plan to corrupt our society? What would you say then, hmm?"

The two men shut up.

"Exactly," grinned the newcomer. Turning back to the Americans, the man said, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. If it is alright with you, I'd like to assist you."

Alfred and the newcomer shook hands. "You're a detective?" asked Alfred.

Arthur nodded. "The best of the best."

Alfred gave him a funny look before turning back to his subordinates. "Um … anyone want to report back to Washington what is going on here?"

Lieutenant Bradly raised a hand to volunteer. "I will. Mr. Kirkland we would love for your cooperation, however, we cannot accept the offer until we are given the order to do so. I will be the one to contact Washington and see what the President has to say about this. It might take a day or two for the answer."

Arthur smiled. "Do not worry. I can wait."

One of the men at the door gave Arthur a worried look. "Are you sure you want to do this, sir?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"It's just-"

"Demons are a mystery to us all, even smart people like myself. Plus it has been quite some time since I've mangled in demon affairs," Arthur replied. The other guard looked at his partner and shook his head, knowing the detective had made up his mind.

"Well, here's my contact information," said Arthur as he handed a small white card over to Alfred who took it hesitantly. "If you need me, please call. Good day, chaps."

But before Arthur could actually leave he felt a rough hand clasp onto his shoulder. The detective froze at the sudden contact and turned around to see Alfred. "Wait! Hold on!"

"Y-Yes … What is it?"

"I just need to know one thing," began the American. "Why are there caterpillars on your face and how the hell can they stick on?"

The two guards at the twin doors covered their ears knowingly and winced at what came next.

"THEY ARE NOT CATERPILLARS! THESE ARE MY ACTUAL EYEBROWS, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

* * *

Lili Zwingli.

That was the young blonde girl's name.

She skipped off the school bus and waved politely at the driver. The girl sauntered over to her house and unlocked the front door. She steadily slipped her keys into her skirt pocket and set her back pack down. The rest of the house was empty. Like Always.

At least that's what she thought until she stepped into her living room.

"Yo! Lili!"

Lili stopped abruptly in the doorway. Her eyes widened as they landed on a figure with platinum hair, gleaming red eyes, and pale skin, sitting on her couch.

She couldn't find it in her to speak at first.

"What's up with your gaping face? Kesesese … you look like a fish-"

"AHHHHH!" The young girl screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The albino man gave her a confused expression. "Whoa! Lili! It's just us!"

Lili finally stopped her screaming in order to ask, "Us?"

"Lili?! Lili! What's wrong?!"

Lili jumped in surprise as another familiar man ran into the room.

"L-Ludwig?" she stuttered. "What are you-"

The blonde man did not let her finish. "Why were you screaming? Are you alright?"

"N-No, I'm just surprised!" She exclaimed, embarrassedly. "Um … what are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

"The window," deadpanned the man on the couch. "Wait … do you even remember me?" He asked in wonder. When Lili didn't respond right away he pouted. "Oh, I see! You remember Lud but you don't remember me?!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Ludwig, implying something. This made Ludwig sigh and wave the man off, although, a small blush was evident on his cheek.

Lili, feeling bad immediately exclaimed, "N-no! I remember you. You're Big Bruder Gilbert."

"Oh, stop with the big bruder stuff. You're making me blush." He laughed maniacally, earning a disapproving look from his younger brother.

"So …" began Lili. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your Awesome Big Bruder Gilbert-"

"We're runaways," Ludwig cut him off.

"W-What?!"

Gilbert chuckled sadly. "Yeah, we sort of pissed off the Demon Hunter Organization. The Vatican has it in for us."

"But what did you do?" asked a worried Lili.

"Well, I'll tell you what we didn't do! We didn't give them this," Gilbert explained, pulling out a red glowing object. A crystal.

"Where did you get that?" asked Lili, staring at it in awe.

"A demon," he answered bluntly.

Lili did not question him further. She had known them since she was a child. She knew they'd never lie to her. She knew they'd never try to put her in danger. She trusted them.

"Were you planning on staying?" asked Lili.

"If you don't mind." Ludwig gave her an apologetic smile. "We'll be out of your way soon. Don't worry."

"No! Its fine! I'm actually very happy to see you two again," she told them. "It has been too long."

Gilbert grinned cheekily. "Awww! You're so cute! Give Awesome Big Bruder Gilbert a big hug!"

Ludwig frowned and slapped him upside the head. " … Anyway, I was in the process of making dinner before you arrived. I hope you don't mind."

Lili smiled brightly. "No, not at all. What were you making?"

"I think you know me well enough to know the answer."

Lili giggled. "May I help you make the _wurst_?"

"Of course." With that, the two entered the kitchen. Gilbert laughed knowingly, "Ah, young love. Kesesese …"

Suddenly, Ludwig peaked into the room and glowered at his brother, before leaving again. This only made Gilbert laugh even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, its been a while. I'm sorry but I lost all motivation to write this story. Then I got a PM asking if I was going to finish it. I didn't want to give up on it ... So here's another chapter. I'm a little rusty because its been awhile. I've been really focusing on school and all the other extra curricular stuff I do but I finally finished a chapter! I hope its decent. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt …"

Elizaveta glanced back down at her nails before continuing through the forest. It wasn't hard finding out his location. The Vatican was dead set on finding him and they made a huge deal about it. The news reached almost everywhere.

"Stupid Catholics, something bad happens and they don't know how to shut up about it," the demon girl sighed. "Oh well. All that matters anyway is that I find this guy before they do."

She stopped in her tracks however, when a loud raspy voice suddenly exclaimed, "Now isn't this a weird sight. The Demon Queen is talking to herself like a complete fool." Swiftly, the lady turned, her eyes flashed at the sight of another demon. The demon bull before her crouched down, his huge nostrils flared causing powerful thrusts of steam to puff out.

Elizaveta looked on with disgust. "What do you want Visad? Last time I saw you, you were in the depths of hell itself."

The demon, Visad, snorted, "Very funny. And it wasn't the depths of hell, bitch."

Elizaveta frowned at this but continued to play along. "Well, whatever. What do you want with me? I have things I need to get done." She never really did like Visad. He was always such a sadist and all he did was torment the weak. He thought he was badass but even Elizaveta could end him.

Visad laughed. "Sure you do. You don't have enough time to entertain me then?"

That was it. Swiftly Elizaveta shot at him and lifted her leg. With one quick kick, she brought her foot down upon his hairy head. It was all too fast for him. Visad was surprised when suddenly his body crashed into the dirt below.

Elizaveta glared down at him. "I don't have time for you. Stop wasting my time!" Visad growled at this and struggled to stand but was continuously beaten down by his enemy's boot. The Demon struggled causing Elizaveta to smile. He just looked too pathetic. "So tell me, did you want something with me Visad?"

Refusing to give in, the creature below her growled, "Shut the hell up! I'll beat you!"

Hearing this, Elizaveta dug her shoe into him even more causing him to cry out in pain. "Oh, give up now. We wouldn't want you to get brain damage do we?" she grinned. "Oh wait, you already do."

"Bitch!"

With one final push, his face was engraved into the dirt below. "That's really getting old," Elizaveta told him. Hesitantly she lifted her leg, breathing slowly. "And that's that."

Visad made no noise as she watched his motionless body for a few more seconds. After a while she assumed he was dead and turned, still keeping her guard up.

"ARGGHHH!"

Just as expected, Visad's body came rushing towards her for a final blow but before he could make it, with one swift kick she sent him flying. The demon grunted as his back collided with dozens of trees. A flock of birds took to the air immediately once their home had been destroyed.

Elizaveta couldn't help but breathe heavily. She put everything she could muster at the moment into that kick to finish him off. Hopefully he was down for good now. Not wanting to stay and find out, Elizaveta leaped onto an undamaged tree and hopped to another, taking her leave.

* * *

"So…" began Gilbert, taking a bite out of his wurst. "… How have you been Lili?"

Lili looked up from her plate. "Fine. I'm still getting used to living alone." Hearing this, Gilbert did not respond and continued on his plate. "I have you two to thank … for everything really," she murmured softly. "If you guys hadn't been sending me all that money, I wouldn't be able to stay here and get a good education. I'm sure that's what big bruder, Vash would've wanted. I really appreciate it."

Trying to stray away from an uncomfortable conversation, Ludwig glanced over and asked, "How is high school fairing? I'm afraid I don't remember much about school."

"Oh, you dropped out didn't you?" Lili asked, avoiding his previous question.

"Yes," was his quick reply.

"And how old are you now?" she questioned, a little curious.

Feeling the need to rethink his answer, the German hesitated. "… Um … twenty. I'm still pretty young."

"I'm twenty five!" Gilbert cheered. "Suck it West, I'm older."

"Yes, of course. It's not like not I'm reminded of that every day," Ludwig grumbled, with a roll of his eyes. "And just because you're older it doesn't mean you're smarter."

Blocking out the argument she feared would come, Lili nodded her head and mutter under her breath, "Four age difference …"

However, the two brothers heard this and glanced back at her. "Huh?"

"Oh! I-I was just thinking about something!" she replied quickly.

"Wait, how old are you now?" Gilbert asked. Lili smiled politely at him before answering, "I just turned sixteen a few days ago."

At this, the albino whined. "Awww! We missed your birthday!"

However, Ludwig's reaction was different and his thoughts suddenly drifted. _Four years_ …

"So did you have an awesome Sweet 16?! Did you get wasted?" Gilbert questioned excitedly. Ludwig smacked him again. It wasn't long before the two realized Lili had gone silent.

"A-Actually," she murmured, "I didn't have a party at all. No one would've come even if I asked politely." The two brothers did not speak. "I wasn't going to say anything … but I'm not well liked at school. No matter what I do, they just don't seem to like me … my classmates. I don't know … I don't know why. I-I try my hardest and-" Lili felt her shoulders melt. What was this feeling? Was it relief? She was never able to explain her thoughts about school out loud to anyone before.

No. It was overwhelming sadness. It had bottled up inside. She was certain now that at any moment she would crack and burst into tears. She didn't want to do that. Not in front of the two brothers. Not in front of her guests. What would they think? What would they say about it? They wouldn't pity her would they? Feeling that, the situation would turn out embarrassing, Lili sniffed, trying her hardest to hold back any tears that might threaten to fall.

"I really don't understand. I smile at them and listen to them … but they don't … they push me away like I'm trash."

"I really don't know I did to make them hate me …" Lili felt her vision begin to blur. Any minute now, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold the tears back. "S-So yeah … I didn't have a Sweet 16." The amount of tears enlarged after every drop as she remembered the cold night alone in her bedroom. The date on the calendar had been circled over many times. Lili had cuddled into her blankets and cried. She cried and cried and cried until her body couldn't take it and she fell asleep. The night of her birthday.

Gilbert and Ludwig stared as Lili began to sob sadly. Such sad tears …

Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Ludwig, the cold and emotionless one, moved closer, bringing his chair along with him, and wrapped steady hands around her small form. Pulling her closer he whispered softly in her ear, making her welcome and lean into the embrace.

Gilbert, feeling as though his presence in the room was unneeded and completely awkward, excused himself and set his now empty plate in the sink.

Finding his way over to the living room, Gilbert plopped down onto a couch. Pulling out the red crystal, his eyes began to skim over it once more before remembering what had happened the day he and his brother ran away.

Curiously, Gilbert groped out the ear communicator Lien had thrown him while they were escaping. Why did she give it to him? Was she planning on helping out? Could she even be trusted?

Shrugging, the albino set the communicator back into his pocket. _I'll have to ask what Luddy thinks about this. Now … where are those old guest beds? _

With a quick leap, Gilbert was on his feet and up the stairs. He felt terrible that Lili was having a hard time at school but what could he do about it? It wasn't like he could beat up the kids treating her unfair-

Gilbert grinned evilly before finding a random room and falling asleep. He needed a good night's rest so he'd feel refreshed the next morning.

* * *

Lien huffed.

So much for being a member of the Vatican.

So far they had been treating her completely unfairly. They gave her her own office … except it wasn't an office. It just happened to be a very huge closet. Not only that but she had been assigned to the clumsiest assistant ever, Feliciano Vargas. Apparently his family held a big part in the Catholic Church. All of his ancestors were Catholic and extremely worthy and well known people. Many had high expectations for him.

The sad fact was that he wasn't good at much. Cute face … but Lien had to admit … he was an airhead.

She had been working with him since yesterday and all he seemed to talk about was pasta. If not pasta, then his Grandpa Romulus. And if it's not about his Grandpa Romulus, it's about his _fratello_.

But no matter how much Lien complained, she could never hate the guy. He was too kind and there was something about him …

Anyway, life in the Vatican wasn't all she dreamed of. Sure she was the first Buddhist with such a high ranking but it just wasn't right for some reason. And then she had that whole Gilbert thing to worry about.

Sighing, the Vietnamese girl stood up. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

* * *

**feedback is appreciated! Also, I hope everyone has a nice weekend! **


End file.
